


Potential Gifts

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: A little holiday outtake in the Sensual Magic Universe. (Repost of an older fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Mischief. Mistakes=mine

Christmas. Not exactly what you’d consider your typical vamp holiday, but it seemed important to Rodney. Therefore, if his Potential wanted a tree and presents, even chocolate mint candy canes, John would do it. The only thing he’d been adamant about was that the tree be an artificial one. Seeing the pallor on Rodney’s face as John dramatically explained what one misplaced tree branch could do, reassured John. It also drove Rodney straight into Potential comfort mode.

“It wouldn't kill me, Rodney,” John soothed. “It would hurt, and it would make one hell of a mess, but I’d survive.”

Rodney nodded. He still looked too distraught for John’s liking.

“Look, why don’t we take the evening and go shopping? You can get that system upgrade that’s had your panties in a twist and I could use some socks. We’ll even pick out a nice, safe, fake tree.”

“Or,” Rodney said, “We could stay home.” 

John didn't need a crystal ball or any other magical element to get Rodney’s meaning. In fact, it was pretty difficult for John not to know what he meant since Rodney, while still talking, was working one hand down the front of John’s jeans.

“If that’s what you really want.” John thought he would’ve sounded a lot cooler if he hadn’t been pushing his cock up against Rodney’s hand at the time. Oh, well, he never could play hard to get as far as his Potential was concerned. 

“Now you’re sure, Rodney? The stores are still open and it’s not too late to… nnuh.” John decided shutting up instead of arguing was the better plan when Rodney’s firm, warm hand closed around his cock. When exactly had he lost his pants?

“Yes, god, yes, I’m sure. You’ve been teasing me for hours with that damn candy cane. You think I don't notice these things, you bastard?” 

Actually, John counted on his Potential noticing. It was nice to know even the most subtle flick of the tongue or hollowed cheek didn't escape Rodney's scrutiny. "I know you were just playing with your mouth on it, but you kept sucking at it from crook to tip, and it’s been driving me crazy.”

“Cool.” At least John intended to say ‘cool’. It came out more like 'cuuhl' because Rodney's busy fingers had just found the sweet spot under the head of John’s cock. 

John groaned. Yeah, he wanted to touch bare skin and wanted it now. It only took a moment for him to reach out and unbutton Rodney’s shirt with all the speed he possessed. The heat from Rodney’s body caressed John's hands as he slid them down and over Rodney’s shoulders, pushing his Potential’s shirt out of his way. 

John let his hands linger there, tenderly grazing his thumbs over Rodney’s nipples, and even though he'd seen Rodney's nipples hundreds of times, for some reason, tonight he was fascinated. They were mysterious and eager, a secret part of Rodney that only John got to play with. Yes, he recalled the taste of them, but too often of late, he’d been far too rushed to get to Rodney’s cock to take his time lavishing his attention there.

Not tonight. 

John bent his head and took one of his Potential’s nipples into his mouth, just holding it there against his tongue while he gently pinched the other, rolling it between his thumb and finger to make it pink and plump up.

With Rodney right where he liked him, squirmy and swearing under his manipulations, John gave Rodney a feel of his incisors, scraping carefully back and forth, just barely biting until Rodney wound his hands in John's hair and began to beg. 

“ Please John, _please. ”_

Breathing heavily, unsure of how he'd gotten so lost in his Potential, John pulled back slowly, staring at the flushed and hardened peaks. Some part of him wanted to see his come spread out all over them. Okay, it was pretty obvious which part, but the rest of John was in agreement. 

***

With his Potential splayed out beneath him, John was straddled over Rodney's stomach, exactly where he wanted to be. Rodney’s deep, wet, kisses had left his taste in John's mouth. Better than chocolate mint candy canes any day. 

Sweet demons, John was already wrecked, driven to distraction by the echoes of Rodney begging him to bite. Rodney's blood – so close to the surface, skin-hot drops of it just a millimeter from John's tongue – called to him. But he was already so close, and rubbing the sensitive underside of his cock over Rodney's taut nipples felt so damn good - like electrical current – and there seemed nothing John could do to stop his imminent climax, nor did he want to.

How to keep doing what he was doing and bite at the same time? He needed to find a way, because he needed to bite. Needed it. And Rodney… begging… wanting it…

The natural arch of John's back thrust his hips forward as he came. He had to crane his neck to watch the thin, white ropes stripe Rodney's chest. Cross the tiny pebbled nipples and settle into the triangle of light brown chest hair. Spent, John swiped his cock back and forth through it, rubbing it into Rodney's skin until he could bear the sensation no longer.

And through it all, Rodney couldn't seem to take his eyes off what John was doing to him. John shuddered as he realized he could come from that all over again. From watching Rodney watch him, holding his Potential down as Rodney moaned with desire and heat, fingers digging into John’s bare skin.

John knew what Rodney wanted. Knew that if Rodney’s coordination hadn't been long gone, he’d have been fingering John’s ass, trying to push into him anyway he could. He breathed deep. The heady scent of his Potential's desire filled him, but there was that something else, the iniquitous essence he'd noticed after those first few bites. He leaned closer. Rodney's continued pleas stirring something deep and primal. 

It was all too much. John had to give them both that release. Very gently, he licked the come from Rodney’s left nipple. When it was pink and shiny, he made sure to catch Rodney’s eye, to be certain he was watching, and oh, how he was watching. John sucked the plump and ready nipple into his mouth, and tenderly broke the skin. It was just enough.

Rodney’s blood sated John. As he suckled, as Rodney clutched him tighter, leaving glorious bruises on his thighs, and as Rodney bucked beneath him and came.

~*~


End file.
